leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Sunfire Cape
Sunfire Cape= * is gold efficient. }} |-|Forgefire Cape= is on your team. Limited to one item.}} * is gold efficient. * The raw stats gained from upgrading into (200 health and 30 armor) are |((200 health * 2.667g) + (30 armor * 20g)) / 1000g}} gold efficient. }} Similar Items }} Notes * The passive AoE damage can be stacked by building it on different champions because passive is not an aura or a debuff. It deals AoE damage over time similar to , , and . * deals magic damage, so it benefits from magic penetration and magic resist reduction. Because of this, , , and synergize well with this item. * does not proc or passives, but it will proc passive. * magic damage per second does not benefit from spell vamp. * will pull enemy turret aggro if it damages an enemy champion. * unique passive Immolate is shared with and therefore does not stack, so build items such as and as a replacement in Cinderhulk builds. Trivia * This item has the similar effect of the item Radiance in DotA, although the two items grant different benefits. * The icon of this item shows a Shurima emblem on the cape, eventually connecting this item's lore to the desert empire. Patch history level)}} from level)}}. * Immolate bonus damage to minions and monsters reduced to 50% from 200%. ** Immolate damage to minions and monsters changed to level)}} from level)}}. ;V7.17 * Added to recipe from . Only available while is on your team. ;V7.13 * + + + = ** + + = ;V7.9 * Health reduced to 425 from 500. * Armor increased to 60 from 50. * Immolate damage reduced to level)}} from level)}}. * Immolate bonus damage to minions and monsters increased to 200% from 50%. ** Immolate damage to minions and monsters changed to level)}} from level)}}. * Immolate radius reduced to 325 from 400. ;V6.9 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . ;V6.3 * Now deals 50% bonus damage to minions and monsters, dealing level)|39|40.5|42|43.5|45|46.5|48|49.5|51|52.5|54|55.5|57|58.5|60|61.5|63|64.5}} magic damage. ;V6.1 * Armor increased to 50 from 45. ;V5.22 * Total cost increased to from . * Health increased to 500 from 450. ;V5.5 * New Recipe: + + * Old Recipe: + + * Unique Passive is now named . ;V4.20 * Recipe cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . ;V4.12 * Damaging aura visuals updated. ;V4.1 * Magic damage changed to 25 character level (from 40) ;V3.14 * New Icon ;V3.01 * Combine cost increased to from . * Item cost increased to from . ;V1.0.0.152 * Item cost reduced to from . * Combine cost reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.139 * Aura damage increased to 40 from 35. ;V1.0.0.118 * Area of effect damage per second reduced to 35 from 40. ;V1.0.0.108 * Fixed a bug where the damage aura of the cape was still damaging enemies while dead. ;V1.0.0.107 * Combine cost increased to from . * Passive is now unique. ;V1.0.0.101 * No longer deals damage when held by a clone. ;V1.0.0.82 * Combine cost reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.63 * Health reduced to 450 from 500. * Armor reduced to 45 from 50. ;V0.9.22.16 * Recipe cost increased to from . ;May 9, 2009 Patch * Recipe changed: Now requires 1x instead of 2x (didn't affect +Health). * Armor reduced to 50 from 60. ;May 1, 2009 Patch * Recipe cost increased to from . * AoE damage decreased to 40 from 50. ;April 18, 2009 Patch * Aura damage increased to 50 from 40. * Cost decreased to from . }} References cs:Sunfire Cape de:Sonnenfeuer-Umhang es:Capa de Fuego Solar fr:Cape Solaire pl:Słoneczna Peleryna ru:Накидка солнечного пламени zh:Sunfire Cape Category:Health items Category:Armor items